


Refuge

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: American Sign Language, Arora-chichou | Alola, Exploration, Hiking, M/M, Mute Red (Pokemon), Ocean, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "This is ridiculous," Green says, "you said we were going to thebeach."
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 16
Kudos: 265
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5, Different Names for the Same Thing





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> For [DNftST](https://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26403.html) #69, "Water."

"This is ridiculous," Green says, "you said we were going to the _beach._ "

Red shrugs and doesn't stop walking, one foot carefully in front of the other. Pikachu wobbles on his shoulder, swinging his tail back and forth to aid both of them as they balance. There's a reason they're being so careful: they're surrounded on all sides by volcanic rock, inky black and sharp as glass. 

And here Green is in only swim trunks, warily stepping amongst the jagged edges that pass for _ground_ out here. At least he's wearing water shoes, the kind with a good grip, but even through the tough soles he can feel the points digging into his feet. Eevee is in her poké ball, because there's no way Green is putting her dainty paws at risk.

"We're in Alola," Green says, "we're literally surrounded on all sides by beaches. Nice, _sandy_ beaches. Instead you want to go on the world's sharpest nature hike? Where are we even _going?_ We aren't going to the volcano, right? I've had enough of mountain climbing."

Red shakes his head no. He points out to the water that's just visible in the distance.

Green sways and it feels like every muscle in his body locks up with alarm. He carefully bends his knees and leans down, resting some of his weight onto his hands so that he can't fall. The rocks dig into his palms, and he winces. "Is it far? Please at least tell me it's close by."

Red turns back to him. He frowns thoughtfully, then pinches his fingers together to touch his nose before flicking them down; _not far._

"All right," Green grumbles, and then louder, "I'm trusting you on this one."

Red nods and touches his fingers to the brim of his cap in a little salute, as if Green's trust is a weight that commands that kind of formality. The sight of it makes something bunch up in Green's chest and then loosen, some of his anxiety dissipating.

It's another half an hour before they reach Red's destination. Green doesn't fall, acutely aware of what that sharp rock would do to his vulnerable skin if he did, but he has a few close calls and his hands are covered in angry scratches by the time they reach the water. He's sweating too from the noonday sun. Red is no better, the beginnings of a sunburn just starting across his shoulders.

There isn't much of a beach, just more rock sloping sharply down to a shallow outcropping of stones worn smooth by the water. It seems they've reached a cove with spindly rock formations rising out of the ocean. The formations break the force of the oncoming waves, leaving the water still and calm in the deep pools before them.

Red takes off his cap and hands it to Pikachu, who stays well away from the water. Then he begins to stretch, looking at Green expectantly.

Green pulls the small bottle of sunscreen out of his trunks pocket and starts to slather Red's shoulders, even though he knows it'll wash off once Red gets into the water. "Where are we?" Green says. "Are we even allowed to be out here?"

Red raises an eyebrow at him, but patiently waits for Green to finish before diving in. Green hesitates for another moment before kneeling down and letting Eevee out of her poké ball. "Keep an eye out for us, okay?" he says, giving her his pokégear too. "Call if anything happens to us, or whatever."

Eevee gives him a worried look.

"We'll be okay," he tells her as he puts his swim goggles on. "I think. Red seems to know what he's doing, anyway. It's just in case, all right?"

She considers this before gently touching her nose to his and sitting on her haunches, accepting Pikachu's nuzzle with aplomb. Green sighs and rolls his shoulders, jumping a little to loosen his muscles before he jumps in after Red.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this.

Beneath the water's surface is a riot of living color. Fishes dart around him on all sides, small schools swirling around and under him, flashing as their scales reflect the light. They come towards him once the water settles from his entry, and he barely remembers to breathe out as they nose curiously against his skin, bumping against his hands and legs. 

He blinks, then remembers he has to _swim_ , and moves his legs a little. The fish dart away from his feet unharmed, and once they're clear he kicks to the surface and looks for Red. He sees no sign of him there, but he does pause to give Pikachu and Eevee a reassuring wave.

Green ducks his head below the water's surface, scanning the water, and sees Red below his feet. He's twisting through the water as elegant as a dewgong, trailed on all sides by curious fish. Red turns so he's face-up and the smile on his face is deeply content. Then he opens his eyes and sees Green, and his smile widens. He reaches out: _come here,_ the gesture says.

Green has never been able to refuse that kind of invitation, not from Red, and he dives deep until he's grasping Red's shoulders. 

This must be some kind of nature reserve, Green realizes, some secret place where the fish have never had any reason to fear humans. He wonders how Red found out about it. Most of the species here are new to him; he wonders if any of them are yet undiscovered, and his hands itch for his pokédex.

Then Red grins and reaches for Green, twining their fingers and lifting their hands together. Fish swirl around their joined hands, dancing and darting, every shape and color imaginable.

Green looks at Red's face, bright with joy, and the impulse fades. Perhaps, he thinks, it's okay to not categorize things for a while. Perhaps it's okay to swim with Red, and feel the cool water against his skin, and just _be._

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing Links: [Tumblr](https://ventifacts.tumblr.com/post/611079837313040384) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reguri2/status/1232853791566958593)


End file.
